Solsticio de sangre
by ChioGravits
Summary: Al nacer lloramos porque entramos en este vasto manicomio. [ ¿Es eso extraño? ] Mi madre me contó una vez como al nacer ni siquiera emití sonido, y me creyó muerto. Y a los pocos segundos comenzó el llanto. Como una vida retrasada antes de nacer.


**Comentarios:** Tengo una pregunta para hacer. Nos leemos debajo.

* * *

**Solsticio de sangre**

o~o~o

"_Y mi alma, de la sombra que yace flotando en el suelo no se levantará… ¡Nunca más!"  
_~El cuervo, Poe.

o~o~o

_[ Me han calificado como un niño extraño toda mi vida. ]_

Cuando, un día, me dieron a elegir entre un balón o un libro, yo escogí el libro y eso fue extraño.

_[ ¿Por qué? ]_

Cuando me dieron a elegir entre ir al grupo o quedarme solo, escogí quedarme solo y eso fue extraño.

_[ ¿Es extraño ser así, querer estar solo? ]_

Comenzaron a molestarme; les divertía algo que a mí me lastimaba. Pero no entendían y no querían entender, porque yo era extraño.

o~o~o

"_Los que sueñan de día son conscientes de muchas cosas que escapan a los que sueñan solo de noche."  
_~Edgar Allan Poe.

o~o~o

_ [ He comprendido cosas que a los demás no les importaban._

_Pienso diferente… soy diferente. ]_

Las personas suelen decir que el mundo puede cambiar. Ya sea para bien o para mal, ya sea por religión o creencias míticas, ya sea por la destrucción que se predice.

Pero, un día, cuando ves algo que es realmente extraño, lo sientes extraño, y que incluso eso te lleva a una revelación aún más extraña, solo queda pensar en lo sucedido y aceptarlo fielmente. Porque es eso y nada más.

No se elige la vida, no se manda a la vida. No se elige comenzar desde cero hasta llegar a la cima, o estar allí mismo apenas abres los ojos e ir decayendo con el paso de los años.

Muchas personas buscan manejar el tiempo, creyendo lograrlo pero siendo irremediablemente algo diferente. Algo distinto. Celebramos un nuevo año más de vida, cuando en realidad es uno menos. Uno menos que te está gritando que qué es lo que haces, por qué lo haces, con qué motivo buscar hacerlo. Muchas personas buscan acelerar el tiempo, para que algo interesante suceda, algo emocionante que sabemos tenemos que esperar por ello y poca paciencia tenemos. Otros buscan detener el tiempo, debido a la cantidad que desperdiciaron y se han dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

Para otros, simplemente, se les ha acabado ya.

_[ ¿Es eso extraño? ]_

o~o~o

"…_no estoy loco y sé muy bien que ésto no es un sueño. Mañana voy a morir y quisiera aliviar hoy mi alma…"  
_~El gato negro, Poe.

Al nacer lloramos porque entramos en este vasto manicomio.

o~o~o

Mi madre me contó una vez como al nacer ni siquiera emití sonido, y me creyó muerto. Y a los pocos segundos comenzó el llanto. Como una vida retrasada antes de nacer.

¿Por qué, a diferencia de los demás y los que me rodean pero no me ven, el hielo no causa efecto en mí, como debería hacerlo?

Cuando lo toco, no siento frío o siquiera calor, puesto que no quema la yema de mis dedos. No como debería. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir aquello tanto como todos y no ser yo solamente el extraño que no sufre lo que debería?

_[ Dime por qué, luna. ]_

o~o~o

"_¿Qué especiales afinidades le parecía ver entre la luna y la mujer?"  
_~Ulises, Joyce.

o~o~o

La luna es lo único que me ha acechado toda mi vida. Estando allí, sola como lo estoy yo, siendo inmensa pero totalmente ignorada por las demás estrellas de la noche, e incluso siendo abandonada por ellas en aquel oscuro cielo nocturno.

Pero está mirándome. Me observa desde las alturas en cada momento, que incluso temo decir que esa es la sensación de estar intranquilo cada vez que no estoy bajo techo. Puedo hasta afirmar que cuando se me ocurre detenerme a observarla, desde la ventana de mi habitación, he tenido la necesidad o el amago de querer llorar pero no he sabido por qué.

o~o~o

"_El sabio no dice todo lo que piensa, pero sí piensa todo lo que dice."_  
~Aristóteles.

o~o~o

He pensado más de lo que he hecho, e incluso imaginado todo lo que hubiese deseado expresar en cada diminuto momento de mi existencia; aquellos que no esperaban una buena recompensa de mis memorias halladas y nuevamente perdidas en la zona oscura y negra de mi mente.

Visto negro porque quiero ser como la noche que protege la luna y callo porque quiero ser la invisibilidad de su silencio.

Tengo diecisiete años, estudio, sueño con ser músico, vivo con mi madre y ser el perfecto modelo de un ser humano normal. Pero a mi padre lo asesinaron hace dos años y ese mismo día, por la noche la luna me habló.

Ella me dijo la verdad.

_[ ¿Crees en Jack Frost? ¿No?_

_Pues deberías. _

_Me han calificado como un niño extraño toda mi vida._

_Y voy a enseñarte por qué. ]_

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Antes que nada, sé que sólo una personita importante para mí va a entender esto. A los demás, déjenme decirles, es una especie de prólogo para una historia que sé que les va a gustar. Pero me tomaré mi tiempo para hacerla porque me han de querer matar con todo lo que debo.

¿Alguno que se anime a adivinar de qué se trata? ¡Cuéntenlo en un review!

Nos leemos c':


End file.
